


Slow Build, Heavy Grind

by violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Train Sex, Trains, Unspecified Setting, Vaguely implied magical realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: “You ever seen a French film, Mark?” Dejun asked.At that moment, Mark couldn’t name a single one off the top of his head. “Uhm—I’ve seen some.”Dejun leaned forward in his seat with one hand splayed on the table top. “You know the kind where two strangers meet, and everything feels right?”“Sure,” Mark said with a shrug. He wondered where the hell this was going—“A part of me feels like we’re living out one of those French films right now,” Dejun said, digging his pointer finger into the table.-or-Mark takes the train home from the city and has a surprising encounter.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 44
Kudos: 195





	Slow Build, Heavy Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Very relieved to have this done. I've been pecking away at it since...July. Oof. This was supposed to be something quick and dirty for their birthday week, but it got a little more thought applied to it, and now this exists? I'm just happy to clear the draft, so, it is what it is. 
> 
> Erm, so, this story was inspired by their astrological charts, and also conceived in my DMs with Silk.
> 
> Partially beta'd through the first half—cheers to all who talked me through this idea!

Mark slipped his ticket back into the pocket of his jacket as soon as the ticket inspector waltzed down the aisle and into the next car. He wondered why they bothered checking for tickets this late into the journey—they were heading _away_ from the city, and the car at this point was practically barren, spare Mark and his acoustic guitar perched in its case in the seat next to him.

They were already one hour out of the city centre, about half-way to the final stop on the line. Mark spent his day off busking, hypnotizing tourists on street corners, and enchanting commuters by the escalators that plunged onto subway platforms. Today was a lucky day; the people were generous with their tips, even in spite of it being miserably overcast and muggy throughout most of the day. He’d made a heavy chunk of change that weighed down the bottom of his tattered, black canvas rucksack. 

He rather liked spending time in the city; it was exciting, bustling, and vibrant—a stark contrast to the quiet village he’d lived in. The comedown after a long day of busking (while sustaining himself on a soggy tuna sandwich and a bottle of coke) usually hit hard on the train ride home as his serotonin levels dropped off. Nothing was exciting once you hit the countryside.

He turned his face to peer out the window, only to be met with a shadowed reflection of himself against the inky black backdrop of the night in the countryside. Mark shivered as he curled his toes in his boots. Drops of rain slushed down the pane of the glass; from the time he left the platform in the city, he could smell the start of a storm, and now they were in the thick of it as the train reared toward the shoreline. 

Mark felt his bones start to ache, mostly from standing on his feet all day in his holy pair of dirty, red Converse, but he always swore it was the cold that made his joints crick. He stood up from his seat and stretched with a loud groan when he heard several _pops_ as he rolled his head from side to side. He paid no mind to the moans the rolled out between his lips; the obnoxious group of teenaged school students filtered out from all of the seats in the car two stops prior and now he was all alone—

“Ahem.”

A quiet cough nearly startled Mark out of his skin as he jumped half-way through popping the joints in his right ankle. He spun on his heel to follow the noise—he could have sworn the train car was emptied as soon as the ticket agent left. He hadn’t heard the agent speak to anyone else—

About three rows down, on the opposite side of the aisle, Mark spotted a shock of neon yellow hair. It looked soft and airy, neatly disheveled and spun like candy floss, and stood out even more against the navy blue fabric of the seat. Mark took another step forward and saw the person perched in his seat with his face staring at the window, black and shrouded in raindrops. His profile was elegant with a pointed nose, high cheekbones, and a razor-sharp jawline that could slice through the buttery, black leather jacket molded around his narrow shoulders. A single golden earring winked as it swayed under the fluorescent lights.

Mark quickly turned on his heel and plunked back down into his seat. His breathing went a little erratic, as if he did a few jumping jacks, and he held his breath when he started to think he was panting too loudly. 

_I should apologize_ , Mark thought. Even despite the train churning along the rails beneath him, it was so quiet in the car—there was _no way_ the other person didn’t hear his embarrassing sighs of relief.

Mark opened his mouth to let go of the breath he held in and let out another small gasp, and felt like a fool twice over. His cheeks burned at the thought of the ridiculous noises his mouth kept making, so he took another shallow breath and started to hum the melody of a jingle for a cereal advert.

He blinked twice, hoping to reset his brain and wipe out every collective embarrassing thing he had done in the span of 30 seconds, but the weight of the other passenger’s presence loomed over him like a dark cloud. Mark couldn’t _not_ set things straight, so he cleared his throat and mustered the courage to hop out of his seat.

Mark got up and swallowed down a nervous lump in his throat when he stopped in the aisle next to the seat across from the man. 

“Hiya,” Mark said as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

The man turned his face toward Mark, the movement slow yet sharp. Mark felt his heart pick up in his chest as the man’s eyes—lined with blue-black kohl and irises flecked with an intense, refined hazel honey—raked up and down Mark’s body. His lashes were long and painted black with sticky clumps of mascara, and his punch-stained lips were smooth—unlike Mark’s that were bitten and raw from the wind.

“Hi,” he said back, eyes never leaving Mark’s. His voice was smoky, thick like the usual overcast haze that blanketed the morning skies, and his piercing gaze made the knot beginning in Mark’s stomach flip.

The train car jostled underfoot as it gave to a sharp rattle around another bend before descending into a dark tunnel. Mark planted his palm on the headrest next to him to steady himself.

“Uhh.” Mark felt his palms start to itch as his joints locked in place. “Sorry—I didn’t realize anyone else was in here.”

The man bowed his head to blink, eyelids appearing heavy and slow, and looked upward through his lashes. “‘S perfectly fine.”

Mark noticed his delicate fingers wrapped around the edges of a book cracked open on the table in front of him. The pages were yellowed, and the cover webbed with creases and well-loved cracks along the spine. It looked to be a story that’d traveled between many hands and the bottom of book bags.

His thick brows furrowed as his eyes whirred across the page. Mark supposed he was someone who absorbed all facets of his life intensely—he’d never seen someone take reading on a train so seriously before.

“What’s that?” Mark gestured toward the book.

The man cleared his throat again, and this time Mark swore the corner of his mouth twitched into a half-smile.

“What’s what?” he asked.

“You’re reading.”

The man pulled the book up all the way from the table and held the cover up for Mark to read. 

_**MARGUERITE DURAS** _

_**LES YEUX BLEUS  
CHEVEUX NOIRS** _

it read in blocky blue letters on the cover.

“Oh, you speak French?” Mark chirped. 

The man chuckled into the back of his hand. “I _read_ French.”

“Oh, wow, okay—” Mark fumbled and tried to get his brain in order. He couldn’t pin down _what_ about this person made him so god damn nervous, but he threw his shoulders back and started again. “Uh, actually, I grew up in Canada and we had to learn it in school.”

The man had an amused smile and ran a hand through his pink hair. It was lush, thick, and shone under the fluorescent lights. “Canada, huh?”

Mark nodded. “I’ve forgotten nearly all of it.”

The man clicked his tongue and Mark watched a flare of light bounce off his earring. “ _Quel dommage_.”

Mark let out a small laugh and took another step closer. He leaned against the seat across from him and felt the nervous flutter in his chest go up a tick as the man placed his book face down on the table in front of him.

“My name’s Mark.”

“Hmm.” Mark felt his eyes rake across the front of him from head to toe, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Suits you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mark from Canada,” he said with an amused smirk. “Have a seat if you’d like.”

Mark peered over his shoulder to see his guitar case resting in his seat against the headrest. He felt a bit silly making sure—it’s not like there’d be some magical elf that’d taken his guitar in the middle of a train ride—but he wouldn’t know what he’d do if that guitar ever left him.

“Thanks,” he murmured as he slipped into the seat across from him, palms flat on the table between them. He stumbled the rest of his way into the seat as his knee clipped the pole holding up the table. “Whoa!”

Suddenly, Mark looked onto the table to see the man’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. His hand was small, soft and delicate, and his fingers were covered in chunky, gold rings.

“Are you alright?” the man asked, expression furrowed with concern.

Mark looked down at the hand wrapped around his wrist loosen and slipped it back into his lap under the table. He felt their contact linger; the ghost of his touch burnished its way into Mark’s skin.

“Haha, yeah!” Mark waved him off, flushed with embarrassment that radiated up his wrist and pierced into his chest like an arrow. “All good!”

At eye level, the man’s face appeared even sharper—cheekbones high and shadowed as they spliced through the light. There were the faint remnants of a pinkish, powdery rouge rubbed on the apples of his cheeks. 

“For your troubles then, my name’s Dejun.”

“Dejun,” Mark echoed. “S’that French?”

Dejun laughed quietly, all sound drowned out by the roar of the wheels beneath them grinding against the tracks as they curved around a bend. This close, Mark studied Dejun’s face a bit more, charmed to see a few pockmarks around his jaw, any redness hidden beneath his pale foundation, but the texture present. Mark was reminded of the spots that sprouted on his chin overnight yet felt less self-conscious about them.

“No,” Dejun replied. “It’s Chinese.”

Mark shrugged. “Could have fooled me.”

A pause slipped between them, and Mark couldn’t help shifting in his seat and turned his head to peer out the window. The rain grew heavier, and the night around them was pitch black as he breached the countryside, a stark contrast to the ever-present glow of the city left far behind them. Every once in a while, Mark would spot a fleck of yellow in the distance from a farmhouse on the outskirts of a village.

He turned his attention back toward Dejun and found his eyes still lingering in Mark’s direction. 

“I like your earrings,” Mark blurted out, words garbled together to punch through the silence. The one that hung from his left ear was shaped like a small dagger, and the other was a small, golden hoop.

Dejun tilted his head and curled his lips into a feline smile. “Thanks.”

Mark cleared his throat. “I—I came over to clarify that over in my seat?” Mark hitched a thumb over his shoulder as he tugged at the collar of his button-up shirt, then yanked on the edge of his sleeve at his wrist. “I was _not_ getting up to anything inappropriate.”

Mark felt all the air deflate from his lungs as the last words tumbled from his mouth. He had and hadn’t wanted to ever say anything like that out loud in his life, and yet—here he was, sat across from a being as beautiful as a Bernini he remembered seeing during a school trip to a museum in the city—even with the subtle, blemished marks that Mark started to notice when he stared at any square inch of Dejun for too long, he was still so handsome and surreal Mark felt like a fog started to eat away at his brain.

Dejun continued to stare back at Mark, smile dissolved into the night and his expression now blank. In an instant, Mark _really_ wished he had never said anything at all.

But of course—“Like. I swear. I was just stretching. It was a long day in the city today, you know?”

Dejun blinked, and Mark felt his breath caught in his chest again. This was exactly what Mark _didn’t_ want to happen, but whenever he got nervous, he could never shut up—

“Just. Felt a bit stiff. Also, these seats are terrible when the whole car is full of people, and those kids were loud, huh?”

Dejun cleared his own throat and propped his elbows on the table between them. 

“Yeah,” Dejun said quietly. A small smile finally cracked across his face and Mark felt a warmth overwhelm the apples of his cheeks. “They were.”

The train began to slow beneath them as they coasted into the next station. The rain sounded louder, unrelenting as they eased into a full stop. Mark turned his head out the window to see the blurry, blown-out glow of a lamp perched next to a rickety, wooden bench. The sign above it read **SOUTH HETRSEA** , or what he could barely make out from between the streams of water that slushed down over the windows on the side of the carriage. It was a stop Mark had never seen on the train home from the city before. 

He felt a shocking throb in his chest as he darted his eyes toward the map on the wall, but he remembered his glasses were tucked away in his rucksack on the seat next to his guitar.

“Part of the night route,” Dejun said as if reading Mark’s mind.

Mark turned back to Dejun and tilted his head to the side. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. “Pardon?”

“South Hetrsea,” Dejun said. “It’s part of the night route. You look like you’ve seen a ghost—you think I read your mind or summat?”

"No…” Mark brought his hand up to his chin and bit his lip to sort out the best way to phrase his thoughts. Maybe Dejun could—maybe he _did_ , or maybe he sensed Mark’s confusion as panic, and maybe Dejun was more familiar with this train route than Mark gave him credit for, but his comment nevertheless unsettled Mark. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” Dejun asked. The corners of his lip twitched upward into a concealed smile.

“I…” Mark heard his voice crackle under the roar of the rain. “I think you’re... _interesting_.”

“Interesting?” Dejun's eyes sparkled; the golden flecks of his irises glowed under the light. "Is that all you’re going to remember me by?"

Mark yielded into a smile and shook away the unease that crept over him. “I wasn’t aware you were intending on making an impression on me.”

“Pff.” Dejun shook his head and chuckled into the back of his hand. “Pity. I guess I need to try harder then.” He dropped his hand and plastered on a facetious frown.

“Oh, so you _are_ putting the moves on,” Mark said. He felt slightly giddy in his chest. It’d been a while since he’d got the chance to toe the line of playful, flirtatious banter with someone he’d found attractive. There wasn’t much of a chance to do that so freely.

“Maybe I am,” Dejun declared, voice firm. He slipped his elbows off the table and threw his head back against the headrest. Mark’s eyes darted down to his neck, now fully exposed as the collar of his white cotton shirt slipped slower. It was a delightful column of soft flesh Mark felt an urge to trace the tip of his finger around the hollow of his throat. “I’d like to think I’m pretty hard to forget.”

It was an arrogant answer—to presume you were so rich, so full of life that you could walk the earth and know each person you’d encountered would never forget you. But Mark couldn’t help but agree—Dejun was an enigma from the moment he laid eyes on him. Possibly, the circumstances between them set this up to be an impressionable encounter—meeting someone in the dead of night in a near-empty train car into the eye of a rainstorm is quite the setup.

A silence lulled between them for a beat.

“You ever seen a French film, Mark?” Dejun asked.

At that moment, Mark couldn’t name a single one off the top of his head. “Uhm—I’ve seen some.”

Dejun leaned forward in his seat with one hand splayed on the tabletop. “You know the kind where two strangers meet, and everything feels right?”

“Sure,” Mark said with a shrug. He wondered where the hell this was going—

“A part of me feels like we’re living out one of those French films right now,” Dejun said, digging his pointer finger into the table.

Mark’s ears prickled. “Oh yeah?”

Dejun nodded and raised an eyebrow. “Mhmm.”

The train conductor announced the departure from the station through the speakers overhead and the world outside started to stretch beside them as they pulled out of **SOUTH HATRSEA**. Mark hadn’t noticed anyone leave or enter the train, but he might have missed them under the blur of water that poured over the windows.

Mark felt the corner of his mouth tug upward as he folded his arms across his chest. “What happens next?”

Dejun licked the tip of his tongue around the seam of his lips. Mark watched it dab the swell of bitten pink shine with a layer of spit. They looked delicious. 

“A few things could happen.”

“Tell me my options,” Mark said.

“Well,” Dejun leaned back in his seat to mirror Mark with his arms across his chest. Mark could smell the leather of his jacket—clean, fresh off the rack. “One option is we can stare at each other longingly for the rest of the train ride, then we part ways at our respective stops, never to see each other again.”

“Ouch,” Mark hissed as he brought his hands over his chest with a feigned expression of pain.

“It’s okay,” Dejun purred. “I'll think about you again in thirty years, when my husband who cheated on me is fucking me in the shower and how you'd never treat me this way.”

“Wow!” Mark barked out a nervous laugh. "Wow, wow. Uh, okaaaay then."

Dejun maintained his composure—not a wrinkle on his face as he continued to stare Mark down from across the table. The look was sharp, seductive, like Mark was prey. 

“Or…” Dejun said softly.

Mark leaned forward with his elbows on the table. “Or what?” 

Dejun got up from his seat and urged Mark to move into the seat closest to the window. Dejun craned his neck to look around the rest of the car, which Mark found a bit silly— _nobody_ had got on the train at the last stop. Empty, the roar of the rain sounded louder now as it poured harder against the windows, and all Mark could feel was the lump in his throat each time he swallowed, and the shadow of Dejun’s body now so close to his.

He spotted a small, black tattoo inked behind his ear. It was delicate, with thin lines etched against his pale skin. Mark squinted to get a better look while Dejun’s face was turned away and he noticed it was the head of a dragon.

“I sit uncomfortably close to you,” Dejun started, face still turned away. “And propose either we have sex in the toilets, or right here since nobody else in the car.”

Mark clenched his hands into fists. It wasn’t that Mark was a prude—no, he was definitely experienced, but those moments were in controlled settings, like parties and nights out and whatnot. He never recalled being propositioned so boldly on his way home, alone, in a train car.

“Are—” Mark swallowed, and his throat felt full of sand. “Are you really asking me to have sex with you right now?”

Dejun slowly turned to face Mark, and just as the lights flickered, Mark could have sworn his eyes glowed for a split second before they hooded over. 

“Well, Mark—if this really _was_ a French film, I’d actually be asking you to indulge in an adventurous life."

Mark weighed his options—and he couldn’t get any further than the thrill of knowing how, years from now, he’d probably fantasize about this moment on loop about the one time he had sex with a stranger in the middle of the night.

Instead of Mark saying his answer out loud, he leaned over the armrest between them to press a small kiss to the corner of Dejun’s mouth. Maybe it wasn’t the boldest first move, but this was easier than asking Dejun if he was taking the piss out of him or to pinch him.

He waited, mouth hovered an inch away as he felt Dejun’s breath against his cupid's bow. Mark’s eyes stayed closed, but the world was bright, soaked in the fluorescent lights inside the carriage, the tracks churning beneath them and screeching around the bend.

“Alright,” Mark whispered. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, and he started to second guess himself, wondered if Dejun maybe was joking—

Mark’s head and shoulders were shoved against the seat as Dejun crawled over the armrest and into Mark’s lap. Dejun wasted no time bringing Mark’s mouth into a heated kiss. It was syrupy, slow, and Mark felt his back melt into the seat. 

It was easy to pry his mouth open under Dejun’s touch, felt dizzy as Dejun’s icy hand cupped the underside of his jaw and urged Mark’s mouth open. Dejun tasted like cloves and cigarettes, and Mark didn’t mind—it was far better than menthol—and awkwardly brought a hand to the small of Dejun’s back.

Dejun pushed into his touch as their kiss grew heavier under the torrential downpour. The light in the cabin flickered just as Mark’s heart skipped in his chest—like a shock to his senses.

Mark hummed as Dejun stroked his thumb across his cheek, Mark’s warm skin pulling under Dejun’s touch, but Mark brought his hands up to Dejun’s chest to push him away.

“Mmm—wait,” Mark croaked, but Dejun was a solid weight in his lap, pinning Mark to his seat. Instead of giving under Mark’s push, Dejun just moved his mouth over to Mark’s cheek. “Are we really doing this?” 

His brain finally caught up with the heat of the moment: he was making out with a total stranger on an empty train car in the middle of the night, and he could feel himself getting hard in his pants at an embarrassingly rapid rate.

“Yes,” Dejun hissed against the shell of Mark’s ear, breaking Mark from the spell of reality. 

Dejun gave a particularly rough buck of his hips in Mark’s lap, and Mark felt like pixie dust was shot through his veins. He was flying, floating—and Dejun was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked.

“Fuck,” Mark moaned, submitting to the pleasure that was Dejun’s mouth suckling at his neck. This was good—too good, so good—and Dejun’s hand snaked up under the hemline of Mark’s shirt to palm his nipple.

His toes curled in his shoes, stiff under the beaten-up canvas as he felt his dick throb harder. Dejun paid him no mercy, just kept a steady rhythm in time with the church of the tracks beneath them, his movements fluid and shameless. There’s no way Mark was going to forget Dejun, not when he let Dejun hold him in the palm of his hand.

“Kiss me,” Mark said, voice barely above a whisper between pants. He’d missed the ashened sweetness of Dejun’s mouth. “Please.”

Dejun pulled away from Mark’s neck with a gasp, chest heaving, and eyes glittering gold. Mark could have sworn they glowed for a second—but his gaze averted to Dejun’s lips, so wet, pink, plump, all he could do was surge forward to devour him all over again.

Mark indulged himself on the feeling until Dejun broke the kiss with a pinch to his nipple, then dove back down to Mark’s neck.

“You smell so good,” Dejun mumbled between kisses, but all Mark could mostly hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

“Wha—aaaaggh—” Mark’s question died in his throat as a prickle of arousal flooded through him. He felt the world around him turn soft, a glowing pink and tinny as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hands curled fistfuls of leather and cotton at Dejun’s waist. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

Dejun unlatched from Mark’s neck and grabbed him by the chin, thumb pressing just under Mark’s lip. “Look at me,” Dejun said.

Mark’s eyes flew open with a gasp—he was so hard, the friction of his boxers and jeans rubbing against his shaft felt better than nothing, but then Dejun snaked a hand between them and pressed the heel of his palm against it and—

“Shit,” Mark gasped. This was so much better. 

“Like that?” Dejun tilted his head to the side, strands of silky yellow hair falling in shadow over his face with a halo of fluorescent lights that blinded Mark. 

The sight of him made his vision blur—or maybe it was Dejun’s hand. All Mark could do was nod his head.

“You’re so sweet,” Dejun said with a grin, then leaned next to his ear. “Wanna come?”

“Yeah,” Mark sighed, and Dejun squeezed around his shaft one last time before raking his blunt nails under Mark’s shirt. Every point of contact drove Mark insane, each drive of Dejun’s hips in his lap, and finally—finally—he came undone when Dejun latched his lips to his neck once more. He felt a small pinch as Dejun gently bit at the lovebite he’d been working on just below his jaw.

Mark let out a moan, deep and long from his belly as he felt himself come undone. His hands scrambled for purchase against Dejun’s waist, the thin cotton of his tee under the buttery smooth leather bunched in his fists. His toes felt numb, and he felt the cotton of his briefs stick as Dejun slowed his movements to a halt.

Mark slumped against the seat as Dejun straightened himself in Mark’s lap. 

“Good boy,” Dejun said and cupped the side of Mark’s face. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Mark’s forehead, then got up from the seat to stand up in the aisle.

Mark stayed in his seat, frozen, eyes coming in and out of focus with the tear in the headrest in the seat across from him. He looked down in his lap to see the dark stain of his release start to spread, and suddenly his senses returned to him—he’d come in his fucking _trousers_.

He whipped his head up to look at Dejun standing in the aisle with his arms folded across this chest, gold earring dangling with the movement of the train.

“I—can I—” Mark gestured at Dejun’s crotch.

Dejun shook his head and gestured toward the doors behind his seat. “It’s my stop.”

The train glided into a stop, and Mark hardly noticed them slowing down as his adrenaline levels started to crash back into reality. 

Mark felt his face burn—head swimming in his own shame as his brain started to recount everything that just happened. His come started to cool and go tacky in his lap, and Mark only felt his flush burn hotter. How was he going to walk off this fucking train?

Mark craned his neck to search for his guitar and backpack, then winced at the tightness on his neck. He slapped a hand over the spot Dejun worked his mouth over and the skin was still warm and tender. Mark turned to look back up at Dejun.

Dejun gave him a wink, eyes glowing a bright yellow gold, and shuffled down the aisle to the doors and pushed them open. The rain was silent, now reduced to spit as an icy wash of night poured into the car.

“Wait—” Mark shouted, but Dejun had already stepped onto the platform, back turned away, and headed straight down the unlit staircase, disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed the general survey of my fics depict Xiaojun as some sexual deviant, and tbh—so is Mark! Just look at their astrological charts—they're both extremely similar and have placements that note strong sexual energy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johntographique) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche)


End file.
